La hora de la verdad
by Iziobel Cullen
Summary: Seth, un agente del FBI, ha roto su relación con Kate, una joven a la que conoció en las más increíbles circunstancias. A pesar de la pasión que siente por ella, todo el valor que tiene en el cumplimiento de su deber le falta a la hora de comprometerse con una mujer. Kate escapa a África donde se verá metida en problemas. Con la ayuda de Richie, Seth intentara rescatarla con vida.


**Disclaimer:** La historia pertenece a Suzanne Brockmann y los personajes a no me pertenecen.

.

.

.

* * *

 **La hora de la verdad**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Prólogo**

 _Norte de Washington, D.C._

 _Septiembre de 1996_

 _Diecinueve años antes_

Seth tenía cinco minutos.

Como máximo.

Cinco minutos antes de que los tiradores de élite del SWAT estuvieran apostados en su sitio.

Cinco minutos antes de que Leonard D'Angelo se convirtiera en apenas algo más que una tarea ingrata cuando un equipo de limpieza duro de tripas tuviera que limpiar el suelo de mármol de la sucursal bancaria.

Al fin y al cabo, en realidad, Lenny había cometido un grave error de cálculo. Había entrado en una sucursal del Westfield National Bank en una zona residencial con una pistola en el bolsillo.

Y todo ese asunto de hacerse con unos rehenes era otra idea muy, pero que muy mala.

Pero aunque el agente del FBI Seth Gecko no hubiera pasado los últimos quince minutos en la furgoneta de vigilancia mirando el vídeo de las cámaras de seguridad del banco y escuchando, mediante un micro de largo alcance de alta tecnología y muy sofisticado, aquella tragedia que se desvelaba ante sus ojos, no habría llegado a pensar que Lenny se merecía morir por sus errores.

Al parecer, Lenny había entrado en el banco con una nota en la que pedía al cajero que sacara 47.873,12 dólares de una cuenta específica. El problema era que no llevaba la identificación necesaria para tener acceso a ese dinero, de modo que, después de hablar un rato y mucho gesticular, el cajero había llamado al guardia de seguridad. Fue el momento en que Lenny sacó su pequeña pistola.

Y, al sacarla del bolsillo disparó y dejó un agujero en el techo insonorizado por encima de su cabeza.

Con aquel incidente había conseguido que todos los presentes en el banco se echaran a llorar, incluido el propio asaltante, Lenny, que seguía ahí sollozando.

El supuesto guardia de seguridad había entregado de inmediato su arma sin rechistar, y sin intentar persuadir a Lenny de que dejara la suya. Después de rendirse, el guardia se encargó de que todos los rehenes se tendieran en el suelo con las manos en la nuca. Todos, excepto dos niños pequeños junto a su madre.

Éstos se habían acurrucado contra la pared.

La jefa de los cajeros se apresuró a retirar el dinero que pedía Lenny, pero su colaboración se producía demasiado tarde.

El ruido del disparo había servido para avisar primero a la policía local, después a la policía estatal y, finalmente, puesto que uno de los cajeros era pariente de un juez federal, al equipo del FBI, del que Seth era un agente novato. Una docena de coches de la policía, con sus balizas encendidas y las puertas abiertas, rodeaban el banco mientras los agentes uniformados y de paisano esperaban en la calle fuera del alcance de la pequeña pistola del atracador.

Los miembros de aquella fuerza de choque no tardaron en enterarse de que el protagonista de la toma de rehenes no tenía nada especial contra la jefa de los cajeros y que, en realidad, el tipo no era más que un aficionado. Ese hecho entrañaba a la vez una buena noticia y una mala.

La noticia positiva era que Lenny era un delincuente tan inepto que seguía parado en medio de la oficina. Se había situado justo delante del vidrio cilindrado de un gran ventanal, un blanco limpio y claro para los tiradores de élite de los SWAT.

Lo malo era que hasta que el equipo SWAT estuviera apostado, el tipo era una pistola loca. No había dicho ni una sola frase coherente en todo el rato que Seth llevaba escuchando. No hacía más que lloriquear y emitía unos ruidos curiosos, estridentes, parecidos al grito de algún animal mientras sostenía torpemente su propia arma y la del guardia de seguridad.

—Déjeme entrar, señor —pidió Seth a Ronald Shaw, el jefe de su equipo, que también era el agente al mando.

Pero Shaw respondió sacudiendo la cabeza, y ni siquiera se molestó en responder al joven novato. Seth llevaba varias semanas trabajando con ese equipo y estaba bastante seguro de que Shaw ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Aun así, insistió.

—Señor, a ese tipo le pasa algo raro. Quisiera hablar con él.

Leonard D'Angelo no tenía antecedentes ni ficha policial. Ni siquiera había noticias de que tuviera una multa por aparcar mal. Desesperado por conseguir aunque no fuera más que una brizna de información, Seth llamó a un amigo que trabajaba en Hacienda, y éste le comunicó que Lenny D. era un trabajador de la construcción responsable y que pagaba sus impuestos como era debido. También estaba casado y tenía un hijo pequeño.

Era un tipo normal y corriente. Al menos lo había sido hasta que se transformó en un loco violento.

¿Había perdido el empleo? ¿La mujer y el hijo a causa de un divorcio...? Podría haber diversas razones.

Seth intentó llamar a la mujer de Lenny al teléfono de su domicilio, pero no consiguió otra cosa que un mensaje automático: «Este número está fuera de servicio».

No era buena señal.

Ajustándose al procedimiento habitual, Seth pidió a la policía local que se dirigiera al minúsculo piso donde vivía D'Angelo. Le rondaba la siniestra idea de que quizá Len se había cargado a toda la familia antes de lanzarse a aquella aventura criminal.

Sin embargo, a Seth le parecía una posibilidad remota.

Si ese tipo era un homicida, ya habría usado su arma.

Y ¿qué pasaba con aquella suma tan precisa que había pedido, hasta el último centavo? Hasta doce miserables centavos.

Seth no tenía una experiencia muy dilatada, pero todo apuntaba a algún tipo de crimen pasional. ¿Quizás una recompensa por un dinero malgastado o invertido imprudentemente?

Algo estaba a punto de pasar, de eso no cabía duda. De lo contrario, ¿por qué Lenny no cogía el teléfono del banco y hablaba con ellos?

Tenía que saber que ellos estaban ahí. Sólo un ciego no se daría cuenta de la presencia de catorce coches de la policía.

Y, bueno, sí. Puede que Seth se equivocara de lleno. Quizá Lenny sí había matado a toda la familia. Pero aunque así fuera, era evidente que su rabia homicida se había calmado. En ese momento, era incapaz de hacer otra cosa que quedarse ahí parado lloriqueando en medio de la oficina.

Seth estaba dispuesto a jugarse cualquier cosa a que podía cruzar esas puertas, plantarse frente a Lenny y sencillamente quitarle las armas de sus blandas manos.

—Quisiera intentarlo —volvió a decir, mirando a Shaw.

—Es demasiado peligroso —respondió Shaw.

Los dos estaban fuera de la furgoneta ante un monitor, mirando al atracador que lloraba parado en medio del vestíbulo. Lo enfocaban con una cámara que tenía unos lentes de última generación. Aunque captaba la imagen desde el otro lado de los vidrios antirreflectantes de la ventana, ofrecía una imagen nítida del rostro de Lenny bañado en lágrimas.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer con tal de que coja el teléfono.

A Ronald Shaw le quedaban sólo unas semanas para jubilarse. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de ensuciar su expediente si autorizaba a uno de sus hombres más novatos e inexpertos para que negociara y luego acabara muerto?

¿Aunque aquello significara dispararle a Leonard D'Angelo sin haber cruzado palabra con él para negociar?

Maldita sea. Seth pensaba que Ronald Shaw tomaría decisiones más acertadas.

—Señor, todos los teléfonos de ahí adentro no paran de sonar —informó Seth a su jefe—. Pero él no los coge.

—Sigue intentándolo, Smith —ordenó Shaw, parco en palabras, y se alejó de la furgoneta.

—Me llamo Seth —gritó éste al verlo alejarse—. ¿Seguir intentándolo hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que un tirador del SWAT le meta una bala en la cabeza?

Pero Shaw ya se había ido.

En la calle, Smitty Durkin se había hecho con el megáfono.

—Señor D'Angelo, ¡debe usted coger el teléfono enseguida! Leonard D'Angelo, ¡coja el teléfono! —Cuando Smit dejó de pulsar el botón del megáfono, se oyó un chirrido estridente.

En la pantalla del monitor, en un primer plano, Leonard D'Angelo ni se inmutó.

Aunque D'Angelo estaba en el interior del banco, el volumen era lo bastante fuerte.

Lo bastante fuerte como para apretar los dientes y sacudirse.

Y, de pronto, Seth supo lo que estaba pasando.

Bueno, supo era quizás una palabra demasiado atrevida. Era más acertado decir que tuvo una sospecha bien fundada.

Leonard D'Angelo no había contestado al teléfono porque no lo oía. Seth tenía la sospecha bien fundada de que Leonard D'Angelo, aunque no era ciego, probablemente era sordo.

Y, Dios mío, pensó, no había nada en que escribir excepto una libreta de papel amarillo que llevaba en su maletín. No era de las dimensiones que necesitaba, pero tendría que servir.

Había un rotulador, uno de esos Sharpies indelebles, sujeto con una cuerda al panel interior de la furgoneta. Seth lo cogió y tiró de él.

Escribió mientras corría y se abría paso entre los agentes uniformados, hasta situarse en la calle, en el exterior del círculo protector de los coches de la policía. Se acercó y se detuvo frente a la puerta de vidrio del banco.

NO ESTOY ARMADO. Seth sostuvo en alto el papel con una mano y se abrió la chaqueta. Se desabrochó la funda que llevaba al hombro y la dejó sobre el pavimento de la calle junto con la pequeña pistola que llevaba atrás, ajustada a la cintura.

En el interior de la oficina, Lenny lo vio. Seth vio al hombre sacudir la cabeza y apuntar con un gesto desganado hacia la puerta por donde debía pasar él para entrar en el edificio.

Seth pasó la página de la libreta. Escribió VOY A ENTRAR PARA HABLAR y sostuvo la hoja en alto.

Pero Lenny seguía sacudiendo la cabeza.

Seth se quitó la corbata y la camisa blanca perfectamente planchada y utilizó el rotulador para subrayar las palabras que había escrito en la primera página. NO ESTOY ARMADO.

Mientras Lenny seguía sacudiendo la cabeza, Seth oyó a Ron Shaw que gritaba.

—¿Qué se ha creído ese cabrón chalado?

Era evidente que el cabrón chalado al que se refería Shaw era él.

Sacudió los pies para quitarse los zapatos, luego se quitó los calcetines y se subió los pantalones. No llevo nada en las piernas, Lenny. ¿Lo ves? Volvió a levantar la hoja amarilla. NO ESTOY ARMADO.

No, respondió Lenny, sin dejar de sacudir la cabeza,

—¡Quítate de ahí, Gecko! —gritó Shaw. Vaya, al final se acordaba de su nombre—. ¡Los tiradores de élite están preparados y tú estás en medio, maldita sea!

Todos los policías presentes y un montón de curiosos observaron a Seth mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Pero, mierda. Había que ver los calzoncillos que se había puesto hoy.

Seth Gecko era el orgulloso dueño de cincuenta y siete calzoncillos blancos, y estaban todos en la lavandería cuando se había vestido esa mañana. Se había visto obligado a buscar en el fondo de su cajón de ropa interior y, ante la disyuntiva de ponerse unos calzoncillos con corazones rosados o unos slips negros con la palabra Semental escrita con lentejuelas rojas por delante (los dos regalos de Elizabeth, una ex novia bastante despistada), se había decidido por el de las lentejuelas rojas.

En ese momento no tenía alternativa. No tenía la menor intención de quedarse ahí parado y dejar que le metieran una bala en la cabeza a Leonard D'Angelo.

Por otro lado, la idea de verse convertido en un personaje popular en el FBI con el apodo de «Señor Lentejuelas» o, Dios no lo quisiera, de «Chico Semental», era igual de insoportable.

Por todo lo cual sólo le quedaba la opción número tres.

Al quitarse los pantalones, metió los pulgares en el interior de sus calzoncillos y también se los quitó.

Y esta vez, cuando volvió a alzar la hoja de papel amarillo, cualquiera que se encontrara en un radio de dos manzanas de ahí, supo sin la más mínima duda que Seth estaba total y completamente desarmado.

En el interior del banco, Lenny se quedó boquiabierto. Dejó de sacudir la cabeza y el arma que sostenía se inclinó hacia abajo. Seth aprovechó para alzar el segundo mensaje que había escrito.

Y entró en la sucursal bancaria completamente desnudo.

.

.

.

Seth seguía de pie frente al escritorio de Ronald Shaw esperando que cesara el ruido. Entretanto, ya había decidido que a partir de ese día guardaría un par de calzoncillos en su taquilla.

Era posible que fuera ligeramente alérgico a la lana.

—Ni siquiera me está escuchando, ¿eh? —gritó Shaw, rugiendo aún más furiosamente.

Diablos.

—Para serle franco, señor —reconoció Seth, hablando con voz mucho menos estentórea—, cuando empezó a repetirse por tercera vez, sí, es verdad que desconecté. ¿Quería agregar algo?

Shaw se echó a reír y se sentó.

—Es un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo, ¿eh, Gecko?

Seth se quedó pensando.

—Creo que sería razonable decir que Dios me ha dotado con la habilidad de saber entender a las personas, señor.

Después de entrar en la sucursal no había tardado más de cuatro segundos en hacerse con las dos pistolas de D'Angelo.

Seth estaba en lo cierto, porque aquel tipo no era un delincuente y, mucho menos, era capaz de dispararle a nadie.

Leonard D'Angelo era un padre agobiado por el dolor, y había cometido una serie de lamentables errores.

El hijo de dos años del pobre hombre había nacido con un defecto coronario. Él y su mujer habían vendido la casa y habían juntado todos sus ahorros para pagar una operación con el fin de reparar la válvula enferma del niño. Sin embargo, el pequeño había muerto en la mesa de operaciones.

Llevado por la brutal irracionalidad de los que sufren una pena profunda, Lenny había acudido al médico para pedirle que le devolviera el dinero, ya que la operación no le había salvado la vida a su hijo.

Cuando el médico se negó, Lenny consiguió averiguar en qué banco tenía éste su cuenta y decidió ir a por el dinero que, según él, debían devolverle.

Era el dinero que necesitaba para encontrar a su mujer, que, desconsolada por la pérdida del hijo, se había largado con el único coche de la pareja.

—Te advertí que no entraras en el banco —le recordó Shaw a Seth—. Te lo ordené concretamente...

—Con todo el respeto, señor —interrumpió Seth—, usted me dijo que hiciera lo necesario para que D'Angelo cogiera el teléfono. Pero ¿cómo iba a cogerlo si no lo oía sonar?

La intención de Seth había sido entrar desnudo y, por lo tanto, desarmado, para dialogar con D'Angelo. Si el atracador se mostraba dispuesto, Seth habría cogido el teléfono. Y, ya que era evidente que el hombre sordo que se había hecho con los rehenes era incapaz de hablar por teléfono, Seth se propuso actuar de intermediario usando un bolígrafo y la libreta para que D'Angelo se comunicara con el negociador del FBI que esperaba en la calle.

Idealmente, alguien le habría hecho llegar su pantalón.

Pero Seth ya le había contado todo aquello a Shaw. En realidad, se lo había contado varias veces, incluso por escrito.

Seth también declaró que antes de actuar de intermediario para D'Angelo, le había parecido una opción elemental pedirle al atracador que le entregara sus armas.

Y D'Angelo se las había entregado. Con gran alivio del pobre hombre.

Seth también había sentido un gran alivio. A partir de ese momento usó la libreta como taparrabo, mientras los rehenes salían en tropel de la sucursal al tiempo que entraban los agentes de la policía y del FBI.

Smitty Durkin entró en el banco con la ropa de Seth, aunque los calzoncillos no estaban entre sus prendas. Seth tenía la esperanza de que hubieran caído por una de las perneras del pantalón y que una ráfaga de viento los hubiera barrido debajo de algún coche o algún charco dejado por la lluvia de la noche anterior.

—Yo a usted lo admiro, señor —dijo Seth, mirando a Shaw—. Lo admiro de verdad. Su expediente como jefe de sección es notable. Y nunca diría esto fuera de este despacho, pero mi opinión es que hoy ha dado las instrucciones equivocadas. Debería haberme autorizado para entrar en el banco. Y creo que usted lo sabe, señor.

Si Leonard D'Angelo hubiera muerto aquel día, habría sido responsabilidad de Shaw. Y Shaw tenía que agradecerle a Seth haber impedido esa tragedia.

Pero Shaw no dijo palabra. Se quedó reclinado en su asiento mirando a Seth. Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo, y si no hubiera tenido la reputación de ser un jefe justo, o si no se hubiera delatado con esa risa que parecía un ladrido, quizá Seth habría pensado que había hablado más de la cuenta.

Durante el largo silencio que siguió, Seth se fijó en aquella manera sutil de Shaw de hacerse inescrutable, completamente inabordable. Era algo más que una deliberada ausencia de emociones en la mirada de aquel hombre, algo más que la quietud hierática de su expresión. También había algo en su lenguaje corporal. Conservaba una postura abierta, con los codos apoyados en los brazos de su silla.

Interesante. En realidad aquella pose no defensiva se añadía al talante duro del mensaje mudo de Shaw. «Tiembla, subordinado, porque no tienes ni idea de lo que diré o haré a continuación.»

Salvo que Seth sí sabía. A pesar de sus gritos, Shaw se había fijado por fin en él.

Pasaron tres minutos largos antes de que Shaw hablara, pero Seth no se movió. Le sostuvo la mirada, luchando contra su reflejo de tragar saliva a fuerza de pura voluntad.

—Me sustituirá Kart Herdson —dijo Shaw, finalmente.

Seth ni siquiera se permitió pestañear ante el cambio de tema.

—Sí, señor, lo sé.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No, señor.

—No hay nada que le guste más que los números. —La sonrisa con que Shaw lo miró no era especialmente agradable—. Al parecer, eres uno de ésos a los que les gusta la franqueza sin contemplaciones, Gecko, así que te lo diré sin rodeos. Herdson odiará tu jodida estampa.

—Sí, señor, es probable que sí —convino Seth, sin inmutarse. Incluso sonrió—. Tengo ganas de enfrentarme a ese desafío.

Shaw volvió a reír. Y volvió a cambiar de tema.

—¿Estás casado, hijo?

—No, señor.

—¿Quieres un consejo gratis? Cásate. Pronto. Cuando llegues a jefe de sección, no tendrás tiempo para perseguir a las mujeres. Joder, no tendrás tiempo ni para respirar. Si tienes una chica allá afuera de la que no puedes prescindir, encadénate a ella antes de que se te escape. ¿Conoces el viejo dicho? Las esposas esperan pero las novias se van. Es verdad. Sobre todo en nuestro trabajo.

Seth negó sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Yo no… no… le agradezco el consejo, señor. —Si había una chica allá afuera de la que no podía prescindir, todavía no la había conocido.

—Aunque te guste jugar, semental... —Shaw se demoró en aquella palabra. Joder—. Más te vale tener una que ninguna, sobre todo si esa una te está esperando en casa, si se ocupa de lavarte la ropa y de prepararte la comida.

Esta vez Seth se quedó perplejo, pero por una razón del todo diferente. Se alegró de que ninguna de las mujeres que trabajaba en el despacho lo hubiera oído.

—Me defiendo bastante bien lavando mi propia ropa, señor. Y, eh, hablando de ropa sucia...

Pero Shaw ya lo estaba despachando con un gesto.

—Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Ahora, vete de aquí, tengo mucho trabajo.

Seth se dirigió a la puerta, pero Shaw lo detuvo antes de que la cerrara.

—Gecko.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Gracias.

Seth asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

La muerte innecesaria de Leonard D'Angelo habría sido una pesadilla con la que Shaw habría cargado el resto de sus días.

—De nada, señor. Gracias también a usted —dijo, y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

A medio camino hacia su despacho, Seth Gecko cayó en la cuenta de lo que Shaw había dicho. Cuando llegues a ser jefe de sección...

Cuando, no si.

Joder. Seth sonrió. Ya había empezado su andadura.

.

.

.

Cuatro días más tarde, en East Meadow, Long Island, un barrio suburbano de la ciudad de Nueva York levantado después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Kate Fuller comenzaba su primer curso en la escuela.

* * *

 **N.A:** Me he dado cuenta que no hay ni un solo fanfic de FDTD, asi que me lanzo con esta adaptación.

Espero que haya fans como yo esperando la segunda temporada.


End file.
